


Innocent Questioning

by boppgoestheweasel



Series: the dadschlatt collection [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, DadSchlatt, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kid Tubbo, maybe ooc?, mentions of vomiting, no beta we die like men, rated for the swearing, schlatt is struggling, sick schlatt, tubbo cares about his dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boppgoestheweasel/pseuds/boppgoestheweasel
Summary: Schlatt knew it was lighthearted, and that Tubbo was just looking out for his dad. But it was incredibly alarming that the boy knew something was wrong with the man.OR: Tubbo notices his dad is having a hard time, and tries to help him.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: the dadschlatt collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080011
Comments: 13
Kudos: 387





	Innocent Questioning

**Author's Note:**

> Lawhiteconchita gave me yet ANOTHER wonderful story idea, and it was incredibly fun to write. It was sort of short, and I apologize about that, but I realized that if Tubbo is rather young, he wouldn't really know what to question. But I hope you enjoy! <3  
> Have any requests/suggestions? Leave them in the comments! You can OF COURSE request more than once! :)
> 
> As always, these characters are solely based on those portrayed in the SMP roleplay. If any of the CCs mentioned are uncomfortable with anything I've written, it'll be taken down immediately.

It was a pretty standard day. Most days were, considering nothing really new happened these days. It couldn’t really, not with a three-year-old son. The only new things were the things Tubbo would do, never forgetting to surprise Schlatt at least once a day.

Quackity was focusing on school quite a bit for the time being; his final exams were coming up for the semester and he could never forgive himself if Quackity failed, especially in college. In high school they were always fooling around, doing stupid shit instead of actually studying. But both of them knew the importance of college. Unfortunately, Schlatt couldn’t go, not with Tubbo.

That being said, he couldn’t call on Quackity like he usually would. It had been a full week since he’d had Quackity’s help, and it was starting to show. All day he was home with Tubbo, taking him out in the rain every now and then, but when they were inside, there wasn’t much to do, and Schlatt felt awful about it. They played all the board games, half of which Tubbo didn’t even really understand. He sucked ass at explaining them; Quackity was much better at it. Schlatt didn’t want the boy to just watch TV all day, he refused to let him. He encouraged Tubbo to get a book that they could read, or to play with his toys, build up his imagination. One of those days, Tubbo had found a giant box in the alleyway behind their house, and he asked if he could pull it in and make a house. Schlatt said yes, after checking for rodents and spiders and such, and he made sure to watch carefully as Tubbo handled the scissors. He was nearly four, so he figured the boy was old enough to do such things. 

That was just day two of the week, though. 

They were now entering the second week, and Tubbo was happy as could be, but Schlatt felt terrible that no one could take the kid anywhere. Well, Schlatt  _ could  _ take him places, but most of the time he was intoxicated and unable to drive. He cursed himself for never thanking Quackity all the time, especially since the nicest park was around the younger man’s house.

This standard day started out as any other. Schlatt gets up at 6AM, gets Tubbo breakfast which is usually Cheerios, he drinks coffee, sits down for a moment while Tubbo eats, and then gets both him and the kid ready for the day. Tubbo usually always wore overalls, so getting him ready was never really a hassle. He never whined when it came to getting dressed. Schlatt tried to play with Tubbo as much as possible, trying his best to be “involved,” as Quackity would call it. But most of the time, the kid entertained himself. 

Which was a great thing this specific day, because the night before, Schlatt had been drinking a little too fervently and ended up having a hangover the next day. He was sitting on the couch with his hands in his hair as he stared at the ground, willing his raging headache to go away. He could feel it pooling in his stomach; the acid made its way all the way around already and was now threatening to come up his throat and onto the ground in a heap. He felt so gross; he did  _ not  _ want to be this way in front of Tubbo. Especially when Quackity wasn’t there to distract the toddler, which is how it would usually go. 

After a while of trying to just sleep or something, Schlatt made his way to the bathroom, finally allowing his stomach to regurgitate the sickness, the toxins that he had digested. His headache seemed to get worse, and when he looked into the mirror after rising, he looked like a fucking  _ corpse.  _ His hair was all over the place, dark circles formed under his eyes from the lack of sleep from the past few days. Thinking constantly about how fucking shit you are can really take a toll on your sleep pattern. Sleep pattern? Schlatt didn’t even have one anymore. 

“Papa?”

Schlatt swore under his breath when he heard the small voice from the doorway.

_ I didn’t close the fucking door? _

He looked over to the small boy, who looked sad, and his expression softened. 

“Uh… what do you want?” Schlatt asked, squinting his tired eyes.

“You look bad.” 

“Oh yeah kid, real observant of you.” 

Tubbo shuffled into the bathroom with his bee, and he didn’t seem to care that Schlatt even looked bad. No, no he just grabbed his dad’s hand with his free one and pulled him out to the living room. And Schlatt let him- he was too damn tired to care about anything. But he found himself surprised when the boy just sat him down on the couch and took a seat next to him.

“You look sad. Are you sad?” Tubbo asked, looking up at the man.

“Sad?” Schlatt thought about it. “No, I’m not sad Tubbo.”

“You are sick.” Tubbo said, quite matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, yeah I am.” Schlatt rolled his eyes. “Thanks for noticing.”

Tubbo was silent for a moment. 

“Are you gonna die?” Tubbo’s voice quivered.

“What? No, the hell is wrong with you kid? I am not dying, I’m fine.” Schlatt pat the boy on the head. 

“What’s matter?” Tubbo asked, patting Schlatt’s knee for some reason. 

“Um, well, I just don’t feel good. I’m sick, like you said.” Schlatt’s voice was tired and monotone. “I’m also very tired.”

“Papa, why’s you always so tired?” Tubbo questioned.

“Oh,” Schlatt thought rather quickly, “well, when you get older you’re just tired more often. Sometimes you do dumb shit and then you get sick for it. It sucks.”

Tubbo blinked silently. 

He motioned to Schlatt to stay put (as if he could will himself to move, yeah right); he set his bee down on Schlatt’s lap, giving his leg a light pat before he ran back to his room. He came back out not even a minute later with a piece of paper. Tubbo proudly presented the sloppy drawing that he made to his dad.

Schlatt observed the piece. There was a very wobbly heart with what seemed to be Tubbo holding it up in the air. The drawing of Tubbo had a wide smile on his face, and something was scribbled in a bubble on the side of the drawing; Schlatt didn’t know what the fuck it said, but he pretended to read it anyway. 

Before Schlatt could say anything, Tubbo was pushing him to lay down, and he heeded the order. Tubbo grabbed a blanket from the chair and tried his best to cover Schlatt with it before he gave a pat to the man’s shoulder, and ruffled his hair. 

The boy’s eyes lit up as if he forgot something, and he knelt down, grabbing the bee that had fallen to the floor while Tubbo was situating Schlatt onto the couch with the blanket. He placed the bee on top of Schlatt’s chest; Schlatt didn’t even realize the smile that was starting to crack on his face. Tubbo was so tiny, yet here he was, caring for a sick Schlatt like  _ he  _ was cared for. It was so endearing.

“You sleep, Papa. I do cook dinner, ‘kay?” Tubbo spoke.

“Oh, well I don’t know about all that. You just have some fun, okay? I’ll be fine.”

“TV?”

“Huh?” 

“You watch TV?”

“Oh, sure. Where’s the remote bud?”

He watched Tubbo walk around the room, searching for the remote and handing it to him when he found it.

Schlatt knew it didn’t matter what he would put on- Tubbo would watch anything. If he was being honest, he wanted to stay awake to make sure Tubbo didn’t burn the damn house down, knowing that he wanted to make dinner. Then again, that was what Schlatt would say to the boy when he was sick. He told him to sleep, that he was going to be fine, and that he was making dinner. He laughed thinking about it.

His thoughts were interrupted as Tubbo climbed onto the couch with him, huffing as he tried to get in between Schlatt’s arm and body. Schlatt moved to fit the boy on the couch and he settled in next to his dad, closing his eyes. 

“We sleep.” Tubbo said quietly, and Schlatt gave a small laugh. 

“Okay, yeah. We sleep.” 

Schlatt knew it was lighthearted, and that Tubbo was just looking out for his dad. But it was incredibly alarming that the boy knew something was wrong with the man. He would have to start hiding it better, even if the toddler was unaware of the real issue.

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests/suggestions? Leave them in the comments! I will most likely write them! 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
